


The Avatar of Earth: Book 1- New Friends and Old

by SpadeDiamondHeart92



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Korra is mentioned but dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeDiamondHeart92/pseuds/SpadeDiamondHeart92
Summary: Sixteen years after Avatar Korra's untimely death, the new avatar, Dimian, sets out on an adventure with his friends and begins life in Republic City. Along the way, he learns bending from his instructors, and tries to cope with being the avatar.(Awful summary, I know. Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the characters' names need marks above the letters, but I couldn't figure out how to do that on my laptop, so yeah. Also, the Earth Republic is called republic and not kingdom because Wu tells Mako that he's going to get rid of the monarchy at the end of LOK. Also, here's a small timeline-  
> 174 AG: End of book four  
> 199 AG: Korra dies, Avatar Dimian of the Earth Republic is born  
> 215 AG: Avatar Dimian begins his travels with his friends at age 16
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy! -Spade

_Sixteen years ago, my good friend and the avatar, Korra, died. Five years after that, my father Tenzin also died. Thus, a new avatar was born, this time in the Earth Republic. I had to become the boy’s airbending teacher and spiritual advisor. My friends and I vowed to do our best to teach him the ways of bending and keep him safe. His name is Dimian, and this is his tale._

 

The first time Dimian had ever shown prowesses in bending other than earth was when he was visiting his young friend in the South Pole. The duo had been swimming in the freezing waters, their other friend, a firebender named Jiong, curled up in a corner with a flame dancing in her palm. “You’re gonna freeze to death! Please, guys, get out of the water!” Kori, Dimian’s friend, had only laughed and splashed frigid water on Jiong, causing the firebender to cry out. She shot a small bolt of lightning at the water in retaliation, Kori leaping out before it hit. However, Dimian was not so lucky. The water conducted the electricity with ease, shocking Dimian. He shrieked and began to sink. Kori shouted in alarm, and dove into the bone-chilling waters once again. The young waterbender propelled herself along, swimming farther and farther until she could hardly handle the pressure. She snatched Dimian’s wrist and began back to the surface, only to feel Dimian struggling. When she looked down, she gasped. His eyes glowed and in seconds they had been thrown out of the water by a whirlpool surrounding them. Jiong screamed for their parents.

 

Three years later and it had been confirmed that Dimian was in fact the new avatar. He had trouble dealing with this. Ever since he had saved himself and Kori from drowning by waterbending, Jiong hardly ever even looked at him because she was so convinced it was her fault all this “being the avatar” stuff had started. Kori was still Dimian’s friend, but she also seemed upset about the incident. And the training began. Spirits, how Dimian hated the training. Some old yet buff guy called Bolin was teaching him how to properly bend earth; his lessons were always the most fun. Once, while practicing in the desert, Dimian called sand to his aid, and Bolin highly praised the boy. Bolin’s tall and cold brother, Mako, taught actual firebending to Dimian and Jiong; the latter quickly becoming a child prodigy in the art. Dimian hated Mako’s lessons. He could barely summon a single flame, let alone an entire blast like Jiong. Then there was waterbending. The almost emotionless twins, Desna and Eska, taught him that. He soon excelled in the ways of waterbending, much like Jiong had had in firebending. By the time he was fourteen, he could conjure a 20-foot tidal wave. Kori participated with him in the water lessons, and she found herself to be particularly exceptional in the making and manipulating of ice. When she was fourteen, she carried a waterskin everywhere and almost always used her bending abilities for creating ice.

 

One year later, a strange woman appeared at Dimian’s door. She had blue arrow tattoos on her body, and bobbed brown hair. She said her name was Jinora, and that she was an airbender. And therefore, the weird tattooed lady became Dimian’s airbending and spiritual master. Now, ever since Harmonic Convergence back when Korra was alive, airbenders had been popping up again for the first time in years. Also, in 198 AG, the first airbending child since Rohan had been born. Her name was Kaze, as Dimian had heard over the radio. Kaze attended the airbending sessions with Jinora, and boy was she good at her bending. She could muster up strong winds with so much as a wave of her arm; and Dimian would be lying if he said he didn’t fall in love with the girl. However, she didn’t seem to return the feelings. Kaze almost never smiled, and if she did, it was when Dimian fell on his butt trying to ride an air scooter. That didn’t put a damper on Dimian’s courage, though. Over the fifteenth year of Dimian’s life, small things happened: a tomboyish girl named Setchi joined Bolin’s earthbending class, a quiet boy called Kaiyo entered Desna and Eska’s seminars, and another, lanky boy with glasses (whom Dimian found out later was named Mizu) began watching Dimian’s bending tutorials.

 

When everyone was sixteen, the White Lotus called together a meeting with everyone who was close to Dimian. “We’ve decided,” started one of the members, “that young avatar Dimian shall move to Republic City to further his physical bending skills and spiritual connections. Moving with him will be his instructors, and the following children: Kori Yuki, Kaiyo Bing, Jiong Danliang, Kaze Arashi, Setchi Tochi, and Mizu Yuki. They have all seemed to show interest in aiding the young avatar, and I believe it is their destiny to help guide him.” All the teens whooped and high-fived in excitement, all, of course, except for Kaze and Kaiyo. Kaze didn’t like Dimian and Kaiyo was too timid to say anything. “So,” Dimian began as he approached Kaze, “I take it you’re not too happy you have to go with me, right?” Kaze snorted. “‘Not too happy’ is an understatement. I could care less about destiny and your being the avatar and all this crap. I just want to learn how to airbend.” Dimian frowned. “But Kaze, you’re already great at airbending!” The raven-haired girl just shook her head and walked away. On the day of departure, tearful goodbyes were said to the teenagers’ siblings and family. Jiong dabbed at a tear on her cheek as she kissed her two airbending siblings on the cheek and hugged her parents. Kaze only exchanged a few words with her parents before she stormed off and onto the ship. Setchi tackled her brother and gave him a noogie before telling him goodbye. Dimian noticed that Kaiyo, Mizu, and Kori all seemed to stay together. Odd, he thought. Maybe it was a waterbender thing. Dimian took his parents into a bone-crushing hug before he told them goodbye, and darted to the ship. “Republic City, here I come!” He screamed as the ship began to sail. Kori yanked him down from the mast before he fell off into the churning waters below.


	2. Chapter 2

When the large group arrived in Republic City, it was an understatement to say the teenagers were in awe. They were dazzled by everything! From the buildings to the Satomobiles to the people! It was stunning! “This is where we grew up, kids,” Bolin said, a hint of nostalgia in his voice. The older males began to lead the teens through the winding streets full of Satomobiles and people until they reached an apartment building. Mako turned and pointed out at the bay, looking at what seemed to be a very old arena for something. “That was the probending arena,” he explained. “Bolin and I made most of our money there.” Mako’s lips turned down into a frown. “Korra...she helped us out after our waterbender left. Spirits, I miss her so much.” Dimian looked down. “I’m sorry.” Mako turned to him. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. Korra chose her own path, and, sadly, she died. That’s just fate, I guess.” Bolin tried to cheer everyone up by saying, “We used to live in these apartments here for a while! Y’all wanna look around?” Dimian, although he truly did want to see Mako and Bolin’s old apartment, felt a strange tug in his gut to visit the abandoned pro-bending arena. “Uh, Mako, Bolin...would you mind taking us to the pro-bending arena?” 

 

“That creepy place? Are you sure, Dimian?” Kori asked. “Yeah. Something tells me there’s something I need to see there.” Mako and Bolin shrugged, and the group soon found themselves on a ferry to the abandoned arena. Jiong shivered as they approached. “I dunno, Dimian...this place is giving me the creeps.” Bolin shrugged. “Well, it has been abandoned for over forty years. Makes sense it’d creep you out.” Once the ferry reached the island the arena was placed on, it sped off as if it was afraid of the dilapidated building. Kaiyo rubbed his arm in anxiousness, and Mizu adjusted his glasses. “Well, guess we should take a look,” Mizu stated. The group walked through the almost destroyed doors, them noticing the absurd amount of vegetation growing. However, as Kaze walked through, she noticed something bulky and hand-shaped almost entirely covered by vines. She quietly picked it up, and soon realized that it was a glove. It had a blue circle on the palm of it, and she put it on. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the palm of the glove; the sparks then intensifying into electricity. She yelped in surprise, but the others were a little too far up ahead to hear her. She turned the glove off and shoved it into her bag before running after the group. “This is the locker room,” Bolin said as they approached a doorway. It led into just that- a plain locker room with another doorway to the left. “That’s the shower room to the left. Hey, that’s even our old locker!” Bolin exclaimed as he walked over to a gray, metal locker. His smile faded as he noticed the names written on it. 

 

“What’s wr-” Setchi stopped speaking as she came closer to Bolin. The locker had names carved into it: Bolin’s name in sloppy letters, Mako’s in normal handwriting, and Korra’s, with a smiling face beside it. “It’s nothing.” Bolin said. “I think we all are just still trying to adjust to losing her.” Mako said sympathetically, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. After a brief moment of silence, the old men led the group out and up to the second floor. They showed them Toza’s old gym where they practiced, and Dimian felt a pang of sadness from being there. Korra should still be alive, he thought. Finally they moved to the spectators’ seats, and Bolin looked out at the empty, ruined arena in sorrow. “If you can believe it,” Mako started, “there used to be water all around the stage. And there used to be so many visitors here…” It was at this moment that Jiong realized how old Mako and Bolin really were. Despite trying to look good for 63 and 61 respectively, she could still see the gray in Mako’s hair and the wrinkles on Bolin’s face. “I bet this really was a fun place.” She smiled and said. “Why was it abandoned, anyway?” Mako looked at Jiong and shook his head. “Not enough spectators. People stopped coming, and the place just faded away.” Jiong nodded in understanding. “Um, guys…” Said Kaze from behind them. “I think you all might wanna-” She was cut off as a shadowy figure dashed across the other side of the stadium. Mako and Bolin noticed. “What was that?” Kori asked. “I don’t know. There have been rumors that people...equalists, still hang around here. I hope it’s not true.” 

 

Mako lit some fireballs in his hands, and Jiong did the same. Setchi and Bolin both pulled a large amount of cement out of the floor and levitated it, Kori and Kaiyo readied their water, Kaze went into a bending stance, Dimian levitated some rocks around him, and Mizu held up his fists. “Whoever’s there, don’t be a coward! Come out and show yourself!” Kaze shouted. It was silent, and then something caused a banging sound from across the arena. Everyone lowered their defenses just enough for a large group of ninja-like people appear out of nowhere and attack them. Kaze blasted wind and blew two off the side of the railings, and Bolin threw his cement at one. The ninja just dodged it and shoved Bolin down, striking him and causing him to yell. Mako lowered his guard as he heard Bolin yell, just enough for another ninja to swoop down and hit him in the stomach and back. Jiong threw searing fireballs at the one who had incapacitated Mako, hitting them and nearly flinging them over the edge of the arena. However, despite their clothes being on fire and burns on themselves, the ninja leaped over Mako and struck Jiong in the shoulder, causing her to cry out and fall. Kaiyo was whipping a ninja with his water when that ninja jumped over him and landed behind him, slamming their elbow into Kaiyo’s back; bringing him down. Kori had just flash-freezed some water and was about to shoot the ice at another ninja when one appeared behind her and quickly subdued her with a flurry of punches. Kaze began to blast strong winds at two more ninjas before one tackled her from the side and smacked her head, causing her to pass out. Mizu and Setchi were the only two non-avatars left; Setchi forming some cement into body armor for her and Mizu using a similar fighting technique to the ninjas’ to take them out. However, when Setchi bent a rock at a ninja and sent him sprawling over the rail, she heard Mizu scream and whipped around to be punched in the face by a ninja. Mizu tried to stand, but the ninja only tsked and shocked Mizu with two electric batons. Dimian had been fighting off three ninjas, but now at least three more had come and began to beat him. One swept his legs out from beneath him, another knocked the wind out of him with a kick to the chest, and one finally did him in by slamming his head against the concrete. Dimian was knocked out.

 

Jiong was the first to come to her senses. She quickly sat up, noticing that she was in a cell with everyone else, sans Mizu. She began to panic when she noticed she and the others were wearing platinum handcuffs and ankle cuffs. She yelled Mizu’s name, and tried to firebend her way out of the handcuffs. However, not even a small flame was conjured. She cursed in frustration, and tried to wake the others up by yelling their names. “...Mm?” Setchi groaned, blood on her face from where she had been punched in the nose. “Where are we?” Mako came to, and growled. He calmed down, then said, “I think we’re still in the arena...but I believe those were equalists who attacked us. They used chi-blocking to incapacitate us, then dragged us down here.” Kaze had just woken up, a blue bruise on her forehead from where she had been hit, but her eyes widened and she began to speak lowly and quickly. “Before we were attacked, I wanted to tell you all that I found a weird, electrified glove in front of the arena. I put it in my bag, but…” She trailed off. Bolin, who was now conscious, said, “Oh, great. Now we definitely know there are equalists here.” Unexpectedly, the door to their cell swung open and some chi-blockers gently pushed Mizu in. He was unrestrained, and they left the door open. He looked worn-out yet paranoid, his eyes darting around the room. “Guys...I know this is going to sound crazy, but you must listen to me if you want to be spared your bending. A woman named Toru...she is the next Amon. She’s gathering non-benders and starting the anti-bending revolution again! She needs to know all of the benders you know, and then she will set you free. Please, Kaiyo, Kori! Just listen!” Mizu couldn’t speak anymore as the chi-blockers took his arms and led him out. 

 

“Now what?” Kaze commented. “I’m not telling that crazy woman about all the benders I know!” Kori was looking down. “Maybe...there’s a way we can do this-” Kaze cut Kori off. “No. At least, I’m not telling some radical non-bender about everyone I know so she can go torture them or worse.” Kori sighed in frustration. “Let’s try to get out of here-” Kori said, but Mako spoke up. “We were chi-blocked, and we weren’t out long. The effects of the chi-blocking are still on us, and even if we had our bending, it would be nearly impossible to escape. Setchi can’t metalbend platinum and it takes a long time to burn through. Kaiyo and Kori don’t have any water, and what’s air gonna do?” Kori just then noticed her waterskin was missing. Of course they took it! They didn’t want them to escape. As the others began talking about ways to try and escape or compromise, Kori leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the water around her, in the air. She moved her hands as best she could with the handcuffs on, and soon everyone had gone quiet. The air was suddenly dry, and now there was a small orb of water levitating above her palms. “Kaiyo,” She stated calmly, “help me cut through my handcuffs.” Kaiyo nodded, and she bent the water towards him. Kaiyo now bent it into her handcuff chain, moving his hands up and down as he tried cutting through the chains. Within twenty minutes, the chain was cut clean in half, but Kaiyo was exhausted. “He needs rest. I’ll help you, Kori.” Dimian said. Kori smiled, passing the water from her chain to Dimian. 

 

About ten minutes later, they were three fourths of the way finished when they heard footsteps approaching. Kori quickly bent the water into a sphere beside her, and when the chi-blockers were in front of the cell, she blasted the water onto their faces. The two chi-blockers stumbled and fell; Kori snapped the rest of the chain apart and began working on her ankle chains. The chi-blockers quickly recovered though, and opened the cell door to slam an electric baton down on Kori’s back. She howled in pain, and smacked the baton out of the chi-blocker’s hands just as the other chi-blocker appeared and punched her in the side. “Gaahh!” She groaned, and collapsed on her side. Kaze, furious, sucked in a lungful of air and blew it back out, knocking the chi-blockers off their feet. “Mako, Jiong, try firebending!” The duo nodded and began an attempt at burning through their handcuffs. Just then, as more chi-blockers appeared, a blast of wind out of nowhere knocked them backwards. None other than Jinora walked into the cell and began helping them out of their chains after she grabbed a key off a knocked-out chi-blocker. “More chi-blockers are on the way,” She said, hurriedly undoing Mako’s chains. Once everyone was out of their cuffs, what sounded like a stampede of footsteps could be heard. “Let’s go!” Jinora yelled, but Kori yanked her arm back when she began to run. “What about Mizu?” Kori asked. “They won’t hurt him, he’s a non-bender! Now we have to go!” With that, Jinora wrenched her arm of out Kori’s grasp and ran ahead. Kori sighed and ran after her, the others in tow.

 

The ferry was waiting for them when they got outside the arena. They all quickly jumped onto it and it zipped off, waiting for no one else. “I can’t believe you all just left Mizu there! What happens if they do something to him? I wouldn’t get over it if he got seriously injured or killed!” Kori shouted, then fell onto the wooden deck and began weeping. Kaiyo sat beside her, patting her back. “Kori...I didn’t want to leave him either, but Jinora’s right. He’s a non-bender, I doubt they’ll hurt him.” As Kaiyo and Kori kept talking, Dimian wandered off to look off the side of the ship. He sighed. He was upset that he couldn’t have saved them from getting captured- he was the avatar, after all- and yet he couldn’t even deal with some chi-blockers. And Mizu...Dimian didn’t know him very well, but he knew Kori was his sister and was even more depressed that he couldn’t save him, either. “Korra had a lot of doubts, too.” Said a voice from nearby. Dimian turned to see Jinora smiling wisely at him. ‘You’re a lot like her. Strong, friendly. But you’re a lot like Aang, too. Calm, a little quiet. I think that you’ll be a wonderful avatar.” Dimian smiled lightly, but it soon faded for a frown. “I don’t know, Jinora...I couldn’t even stop us from getting captured...how’d you find us, anyway?” The air-bender chuckled. “I was going to come get you for some more training, when I learned that you were last seen at the old probending arena. The ferryman said it’d been a few hours, and I got worried. So I poked around a bit, and found a trap door to some old prison beneath the arena. That’s where they kept you, and where I found you.” Dimian nodded. “Um...about Mizu...will they hurt him?” Jinora shook her head. “I don’t think so.” Dimian sighed and looked out at Republic City as they neared it. 

 

Desna and Eska had been waiting for him. They told Jinora that Dimian needed more practice from them too, but Jinora replied by telling them Dimian needed rest. “Have you met Kai, Dimian?” Questioned Jinora as him and his friends walked with her to the other side of Republic City. “Your husband? No. You’ve told me who he is, though.” Dimian responded. “Hey, Mrs. Jinora...are we going to tell the police about the chi-blockers?” Jiong inquired. “Yes. Jiong, why don’t you go file a report to them now?” Jiong smiled. “Okay!” Jinora gave her quick and simple directions to the police station and air temple for when she returned, and Jiong soon had run off. Dimian began to think about the incident. Mizu had said there was a woman looking to start the anti-bending revolution again; which startled Dimian. He knew Avatar Korra had dealt with them before, and even had her bending taken away. He shuddered at the thought; he didn’t want that happening to him or anyone he cared for. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even notice them coming near the west bay of Republic City. He saw Air Temple Island across the water, and smiled. “How do we get there?” Asked Setchi from behind Jinora. “We take that,” Jinora replied, pointing to a small boat. “Aw, darn, more boats?” The group chuckled, and Setchi blushed. Being an earthbender, she hated not being close to land or being up in high places. Everyone crowded into the boat and Jinora started guiding it forward.

 

Soon, they had reached Air Temple Island. Jinora told everyone how there was dormitories for males and females, and she led Jiong, Kaze, Setchi, and Kori off to their rooms. Kaiyo and Dimian stood in quiet awkwardness for a few minutes before someone walked out of the front entrance to the temple. “Oh, hey. Wait a second...you’re the new avatar! Ah, Jinora told me you would be coming!” The man said. This must be Kai, Dimian thought. He smiled and approached Kai with an outstretched hand. “Hi! I’m Dimian. You’re Kai, right?” Kai nodded and shook his hand. “Who’s that?” Kai asked, pointing at Kaiyo. “That’s Kaiyo, my friend.” Kaiyo hadn’t even noticed the other man exit the temple, and was startled when he saw him. “Uh, hi. I’m Kaiyo,” Kaiyo said as he walked up to Kai. “Yo. I’m Kai. Jin’s showing the girls their dorms, right? Well, guess I gotta show you yours.” Kai pulled the boys inside and showed them a hallway with many doors. “This is the males’ dorms. That was Meelo’s…” Kai said, his smile fading as he pointed to a room on the left. “What happened?” Dimian asked. Kai sighed. “Meelo, Jinora’s little brother...died in a Satomobile accident when he was eleven. Jinora hates talking about it…” Dimian was taken aback. Jinora had mentioned that she had siblings, but he had only heard of Ikki, her sister, and Rohan, her brother. “I’m so sorry...I had no clue…” Kai looked at him and smiled gently.

 

“It’s fine. I mean, Jinora was much closer to him than I was. She’s the oldest of her siblings, you know.” Dimian nodded. At least he knew that. “I don’t think you want Meelo’s room, so you’ll have the one beside Kaiyo’s.” Kai explained, and opened the door to a plain room. It had a comfortable-looking bed, a bedside table, and a dresser. “Thanks, Kai,” Dimian said and plopped down onto the bed. He was tired, and fell asleep within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. Well, please enjoy and leave a comment if you want to! -Spade


	3. Chapter 3

Dimian didn’t sleep for long, because in a few hours, Jinora was at his door and beckoning him to come eat dinner. He sighed and grunted, sitting up and stretching. He followed Jinora to the dining room, and sat down; still rubbing sleep from his eyes. He noticed someone he had never seen before sitting beside Jinora. She had long brown hair, sparkling gray eyes, and honestly looked a lot like Jinora. “Hi!” She said cheerily, smiling brightly. “I haven’t met you before, have I? Well, my name’s Ikki and this is Jinora, my older sister. You’re the new avatar, right, Dimian?” Dimian nodded, blushing. “Heh. Korra wasn’t so modest about her being the avatar. She flaunted it everywhere she went!” Dimian managed a smile. “And they are your friends, right? I’ve already met the girls.” Ikki said, pointing at his female friends. “And I assume he’s your friend, too?” She gestured toward Kaiyo, who had plopped down beside Dimian, obviously tired. “Uh, yeah. They’re all my friends.” Ikki nodded, grinning. “Cool!” Ikki’s smile dimmed as she noticed Dimian’s distraught look. “Dimian? Something bothering you?” Jinora leaned over to Ikki and whispered something in her ear before Dimian could respond. Ikki gasped slightly, then shook her head. “I’m sorry about what happened to your friend,” She said.

 

Just as everyone began to eat dinner, a man who appeared to be in his early thirties sauntered over to the table and sat down by the corner of the table. “Garu!” Jinora snapped. “I told you to come eat dinner earlier and now you’re just coming out of that room?” Garu chuckled. “Mom, I’m thirty-two. I can do things on my own now, I don’t need you to remind me when dinner’s ready or to tell me if I’m going to eat or not.” Jinora looked murderous now, but Kai calmed her and she went back to eating. “Wait,” Setchi said, “Jinora has kids!?” Jinora laughed lightly. “Yes, Setchi, I have children. Actually, Garu’s our only child. He’s an air-bender like us,” Setchi, still slightly dumbfounded, nodded. “Ikki, do you have kids?” Kori asked Ikki. “Yep! They’re not here now, though. They’re staying with Huan while I’m visiting here.” Kori asked yet another question, “How old are they?” Ikki giggled. “Well, Jewel is twenty-two, Tian is twenty-eight, and Yin is thirty-two.” Kori looked stunned. “Ikki, exactly how old-” She was cut off by a disapproving glare from Jiong. The group laughed and went back to their food. Dimian noticed that Garu seemed to be observing them, watching them talk and eat and write stuff down. Weird dude, Dimian thought. Soon, dinner was over and Jinora and Ikki shooed the teenagers off to their bedrooms. Dimian was about to plop onto his bed and fall asleep instantly when he saw Kori sitting there, on his bed. “Kori!” He blushed. “You’re supposed to be-” Kori stood up, and Dimian quieted. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bed, looking at him determinedly. “Dimian...Kaiyo and I are going after the equalists. We can’t just sit around and wait for Mizu to be handed to us on a silver platter! We’re going to strike tonight and hopefully subdue the equalists while we rescue Mizu.” 

 

Dimian was stunned. He kept quiet for a moment, and just as Kori got up to leave, he grabbed her wrist. “I’ll go with you. I’m the avatar, and it’s my duty to save and protect people, benders or not.” Kori smiled, and in the dim light of the lamp, she looked magnificent. Dimian couldn’t help himself as he leaned in, but Kori only giggled and pressed a finger to his lips. “Not tonight, hotshot. We’ve got work to do.” With that, she led him quietly out of his room, turning off the lamp, and gathered Kaiyo. The trio made it outside and, as inconspicuously as possible, and sailed back to Republic City on the little boat. “Y’know,” came a deep voice from behind Dimian, “Mizu, Kori, we’re all related.” Dimian cocked his head to the side. “You’re...related?” Kaiyo nodded. “Same mom, different dads. Kori and Mizu are my half-siblings.” Dimian was a little shocked. He had always suspected that they were close, but siblings? “Whoa.” Kaiyo nodded. “Yeah. Our mom was from the Northern Water Tribe...that’s where she met my dad and had me. Then she and Dad started fighting and she...took off. In the Southern Water Tribe, she met another man and that’s where she had Kori and Mizu.” Dimian stood there, and blinked. “I’m sorry,” He began, “I thought you were just good friends…” Kaiyo shook his head and almost responded when Kori yelled, “Republic City, here we are!” Kaiyo smiled a bit at Dimian, and then walked off the boat back at Republic City. Dimian followed, and the trio began snaking their way around Republic City.

 

Dimian wouldn’t lie: they treated themselves to extra food and even bought some stuff before they reached the west end of Republic City, where the abandoned pro-bending arena sat in the bay. They had bought cloaks to conceal their identities; but once the ferryman arrived, they figured they wouldn’t need them since it was a different man. He took them to the arena, and sped off right as they got off onto the island. “Ready?” Kori asked. The boys nodded in response, and the trio entered. It was as creepy as ever, but since it was now night they could barely see. “Dimian, think you could make a flame for us?” Kori asked, but Dimian mumbled, “No.” Out of all the elements, fire had to come hardest to him. Kori audibly sighed and they kept walking until they found a spot where part of the wall had collapsed, allowing bright silver moonlight to stream in. “Full moon,” Commented Kaiyo, and when Dimian peered through the collapsed wall, he saw the teen was right. The moon was shining brilliantly, calming and peaceful. When Dimian turned to look back at Kori and Kaiyo, he saw an odd aura about them, as if they were glowing. Their dark blue eyes seemed to glimmer in the moonlight. It’s a water-bender thing, Dimian thought. But Dimian knew why they seemed to be so empowered in the moonlight. It was a full moon, meaning their bending abilities would be increased tenfold. The water-benders shook themselves out of their trance and pressed onward. “Kori,” Dimian whispered as they continued, “did you know about the full moon?” She didn’t reply.

 

Finally, the small group found the actual arena, and the ruined seats in the spectator area. “This is where we were caught,” Kaiyo growled lowly. Okay, that was a bit weird. Kaiyo was always cool and collected, Dimian had never seen him even that close to sounding angry. A bright flash occurred diagonally across from them, and Kori whipped around, already bending her water into a whip. Kaiyo had formed his water into a sword of sorts, and they began to slowly inch forward. Being careful as to not make a peep, Dimian bent the water out of the flask Kori had given him, and followed the siblings forward. Again, another flash occurred, this time followed by a scream. That was when Kori and Kaiyo darted forward, leaving Dimian alone in the dark. He was utterly terrified. He heard something- or someone- drop down just a few yards away from him, into the stands. He crouched down, getting into a bending position with his water. The shadowy figure approached, and soundlessly Dimian swung his water whip outward, tangling it around the person’s legs. The person yelped and fell forward; Dimian leaping in front of them before they had a chance to get up. “Who are you?” Dimian hissed quietly. “...D-Dimian?” Dimian’s grip on his water whip faltered, and it dropped to the ground as a puddle. “Mizu!?”

“Dimian! You must keep quiet! Where are-” The look in Dimian’s eyes as Mizu began to ask the question answered it for him. “Oh no...a full moon...they ran off, didn’t they?” Dimian nodded somberly. “Oh spirits...I-I have to find Kori and Kaiyo! C’mon!” Mizu grabbed Dimian’s wrist and dragged the other boy into the depths of the shadowy arena. They felt around for what seemed like forever, until they heard screams below them. “There’s a trapdoor here. This place...before it was the pro-bending arena, it was a prison…” Mizu’s voice trailed off as he carefully knelt down and felt around for the groove in the cement that opened the trapdoor. After a while, he finally found it and opened it as slowly as he could. The boys cringed when it squeaked, but hastily climbed down the ladder and shut the trapdoor behind them. They made their way through the winding hall, following the screaming. Every once in awhile they had to hide because a chi-blocker would run by, but other than that they were relatively safe. At last they discovered a long hall of cells, and as they crept by, noticed the unconscious bodies laying in them. “Benders,” Mizu whispered. Dimian was horrified, but pressed onward and looked away. “Mizu...what were you doing out there? I thought they had locked you up!” Dimian murmured to the other boy as they walked. “They didn’t lock me up...but I was kept somewhere. They were going to teach me how to chi-block benders. Anyway, I quickly figured out how to do it myself and used chi-blocking to get out. I only made it that far when you found me.” Dimian nodded in understanding. He was about to speak when a deafening bellow rang through the halls. “That’s Kaiyo!” Dimian hissed, and the duo raced off toward the sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger ending? Cliffhanger ending. Hope ya enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Once Dimian and Mizu had arrived, everything was already over. There were unconscious chi-blockers littering the floor; and Kori was holding a man up by the collar of his shirt, handcuffs made of frigid ice holding his hands behind his back. “Where is-” She roared, stuttering to a stop when she noticed her brother and best friend standing in the doorway to the room. She dropped the man and kicked him lightly in the head to knock him out, then bolted over to the duo, Kaiyo right behind her. 

 

“You’re okay!?” Kaiyo shouted in disbelief. 

 

“Yeah...I escaped by chi-blocking the guards…” Mizu murmured, looking down. Kori lost it and gripped her brothers in a spine-crushing hug; whimpering softly. “I thought they had done something terrible to you! Oh spirits, Mizu, I’m so happy you’re safe!” Kaiyo embraced Mizu too, tears glinting in his normally stoic eyes. 

 

“Well, well, well,” The group whipped around at the sound of a cold yet honey-sweet voice. “I see the gang’s all back together again. Oh, except you’re missing some, right?” The voice, they recognized as female, purred. “Come out!” Kori yelled, bending her water into a jet in case she needed it. Kaiyo growled, and bent his water into a stream similar to Kori’s. Out of the shadows stepped a tall, gray-haired woman with intense, glittering green eyes. Dimian stopped breathing.

 

There was no way. The woman just had green eyes, so what? But that ruby lipstick...her violet eyeshadow...the woman standing in front of them was no doubt Asami Sato. He had seen pictures of her before; and had been told that she vanished soon after Korra’s death, but why would she be here? Unless…

 

“N-no way…” Dimian whimpered, hands shaking violently. For some reason, he felt very nervous around Asami. Kori opened her mouth to speak but Asami cut her off. 

 

“Hello, Korra. It’s been some time, hasn’t it?” Asami swaggered forward and wrapped her arms around Dimian like he was an old friend. 

 

“Uh, who are you?” Kori asked, her water stream bent at Asami in anticipation. 

 

“Oh, you don’t recognize me? Makes sense, I did disappear for sixteen years...I’m Asami Sato, and you’re Kori Yuki. Hello.” Asami held her hand out for Kori to shake, but Kori lashed out with her whip and hit Asami’s palm. 

 

“You’re the famous Asami Sato?! Why in spirits’ name are you here?” Asami laughed, almost maniacally. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m working with Toru! Together, we will rid the world of the oppression of benders!” Before anyone could do anything, Asami grabbed Kori’s arm and, moving her over her back, slammed her into the ground. Kaiyo attempted to whip Asami with his waterbending, however Asami was too quick. She leapt over the water and pressed her palm forcefully into Kaiyo’s shoulder, the waterbender crying out and falling to the floor. Asami landed on her feet behind him, and just as Mizu charged at her, she punched him hard in his gut then kicked him in the head. Mizu fell to the floor in an unmoving pile.

 

“Sorry about that, Korra. Your friends are out temporarily. Now, I know it’s been awhile since we last talked, so how about we sit down and catch up?” Asami said so casually and calmly it terrified Dimian. She sat down and crossed her legs, smiling. Obviously Asami had gone completely insane; but Dimian, in fear of his and his friends’ safety, sat on the floor too and awkwardly stared at the floor. “So,” Asami began cheerily, “how’s Naga? I hope she’s well, I haven’t seen her in some time.” Dimian started shaking. How could he tell this deranged, dangerous woman that her dead girlfriend’s dog was gone too? 

 

“Oh! Uh, she’s...fine. How is your company going?” Asami cackled, and out of the corner of his eye Dimian saw Kaiyo stir. He motioned swiftly to be quiet, and Kaiyo managed to nod. “Well, what an odd question! Korra, don’t you remember we gave the rights to the company to Bingwen?” Dimian instinctively nodded, and had to bite his tongue to stop himself from asking who Bingwen was. “Oh, yeah! How’s he doing?” Asami’s expression saddened and her eyes drifted to the floor by her hand. “Well, he-” SMACK! Asami crumpled to the ground, unconscious. Kaiyo stood behind her with his fist covered in ice.

 

“Kaiyo! Thank the spirits!” Dimian cried, scrambling to his friend and hugging him tightly. “We need to get out of here. Get Kori and Mizu! I’ll immobilize Asami!” Asami didn’t even flinch as Dimian earthbent stone pillars around her, creating a makeshift prison. Kaiyo gathered Kori and Mizu, tossed them on either of his shoulders, and the duo sprinted off into the darkness.

 

“Today; missing former CEO of Future Industries, Asami Sato, was discovered by the avatar and his friends in the former pro-bending arena of Republic City. The sixty-two-year-old was supposedly aiding the new anti-bending revolution; capturing benders and having her leader, Toru, remove their bending…This is especially shocking to her close friends, who say the woman was actually opposing the Equalists in Korra’s time...She was found knocked unconscious and attacked officers once she awoke. She appears to be very mentally unstable...” Dimian sighed and turned off the TV. “All over the news,” He grumbled, burying his face in his hands as the airbenders and his friends watched. 

 

“I can’t believe it...Asami was my best friend! She went missing for sixteen years after Korra died, now she’s crazy and working with the Equalists!” Jinora sobbed, Kai and Garu trying to comfort the woman.

 

“I’m upset too, Jin, but we can’t let this get in the way of our helping the avatar.” Ikki said, turning from Jinora to Dimian. “Are Kori and Mizu okay?” Before Dimian could respond, a familiar firebender’s voice spoke up. 

 

“Kaiyo’s began healing them, and we expect that they’ll be back in shape in a couple weeks. Kori’s got bad bruising on her back, and Mizu’s got a concussion. Otherwise, they’re fine.” Jiong deadpanned this, a surefire sign she was distraught. 

 

Dimian excused himself from the room to go and talk to the upset firebender. “Jiong! I’m so sorry this happened! I should’ve never allowed Kori and Kaiyo to come along-” Jiong grunted, signalling Dimian to stop talking. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going to rescue Mizu!? I could’ve helped! He’s my friend too, you know!” Jiong snapped, and Dimian winced. 

 

“I’m sorry, Jiong! I didn’t think-”

 

“That’s right, you didn’t think.” Jiong stared daggers at Dimian and stormed off to her room, slamming the door when she got there.

 

“What’s her problem?” Ikki asked to no one in particular. 

 

“She’s just...upset,” Dimian sighed, walking off to his room and falling onto his bed face-first. I hope everyone will be okay, the earthbender thought.


End file.
